The Missing Piece
by Strifegirl
Summary: Life was great but there was something missing. Cloud then realizes that the thing he was missing was right in front of him the whole time. A quick Oneshot from Cloud's POV


Written by Strifegirl

Pairing: Cloud/Tifa

Summary: Life was great but there was something missing. He then realizes that the thing he was missing was right in front of him the whole time.

Type: One-Shot/Cloud's POV

Status: Complete

Timeline: Set a year after Advent Children.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended.

**"The missing Piece"**

It was morning in the Seven Heaven and I was still in bed trying to get up. I was so exhausted from yesterday's deliveries that I could hardly sleep last night. The children were awake and were helping Tifa with the bar. She always opens the bar at 10 in the morning to serve breakfast and coffee to the workers from Edge.

I still can't believe it has already been a year since that incident with Kadaj. Everything was back to normal. People come more often to the bar and Tifa is busier than ever. The children have grown and are now going to school. Barret found a new job in Rocket Town with Cid, who finally married Shera and now they're expecting their first child. Red joined Cait Sith to form part of one of the attractions of Gold Saucer and apparently, they are doing pretty well. Yuffie also opened her own business, looking for Materia to sell at the market; who would've thought that little brat could find something to do with her obsession. We haven't heard from Vincent, but at least we know his okay, because he always comes when the gang gets together. Me, on the other hand, I've tried to spend more time at home. I want to make up for all the mistakes I made in the past but most of all, for disappeared for so long. Lately, I've been working very hard to make all the deliveries during the weekdays, so I can spend more time with Tifa and the children. Tifa and I became closer than ever, we've been supporting each other ever since. She always has been the one who picks me up when I fall, but this time I can finally return the favor.

_In short, life is good._

But for some reason, I can't help the feeling that something else is missing. Ever since I got back, all I can think about is how it would be like to have someone especial by my side. Someone like Tifa, who's always taking care of you when you're sick, who tries so hard to cook all the meals you like most, who's always trying to make you feel better when you're not, whose embrace is warmer during the cold nights, whose smile is brighter than the sunrise, who's always there by your side whenever you feel lonely, who always listens to you and most of all, who's always there with you, even if you have failed.

_And then, it hit me._

The thing that I've been looking for has been right in front of me. Since I realized this, I've been more aware of my feelings towards her. Lately, I've been so anxious around her and every time she approaches me I get so nervous. What's wrong with me? I mean, she's my childhood friend, right? So why am I acting like this? I never thought I could feel the same way I felt when I was younger. However, I've been noticing that she also been acting really strange around me. She's always looking at me when I'm sitting on the bar stool, as if she's waiting for me to say or do something. She smiles at me more than usual, not that I complain, but somehow it feels like she's trying so hard to avoid me. I wish she didn't, because frankly, I'm starting to think that she might not want anything with me. I want to tell her so badly, and I'm sure that she feels the same way but I just can't find the right moment and the right words to tell her how I feel.

_Well, I guess time will tell.__  
_  
One night, I arrived late at the bar. I had to make a last minute delivery to Rocket Town and couldn't return in time. I didn't want Tifa to be mad at me for arriving so late, so I took off my boots and made my way into the bar without them. Everything was so clean and quiet you could hear the water drops fall from the sink. Apparently everyone was asleep, which allowed me to infiltrate without getting notice. Although I was relieved, deep down inside I wanted to be caught that night. It was only natural that after a long day of work, all I wanted was to see her face. While I placed First Tsurugi in the back door, I noticed that there was still someone in one of the bar stools. I walked quietly to find out who it was and that's when I saw her.

_Tifa had fallen asleep in one of the bar tables.__  
_  
She always does this. Even if I tell her not to wait for me, she always stays up waiting for me. I felt really bad for making her wait this late, but I'm glad she did. I've been very busy with the deliveries today that I barely had time to see her. I kneeled in front of her placing my arms on the table and I stayed there for a moment, admiring every curve from her beautiful face. For some reason that I can't explain, I found myself drawn to her and I just couldn't stop staring at her; as if I was bewitched by some sort of love spell. She looks so adorable when she sleeps. Her breathing was so peaceful and contagious, and all I could do was to watch her sleep. My hands ached to touch her softh and smooth skin, but I didn't want for her to wake up. I've curled one of my fingers into her hair and when I did that, she whispered something.

"Cloud..." she said softly. My body froze to hear her say my name. She was talking in her sleep. I got lost in my own thoughts trying to figure it out why she was calling my name.

_Is she dreaming about me?_

I stayed there for a few more minutes but my eyes were getting heavier. It was a long way back from Rocket Town and I was beginning to feel sleepy. I wanted to stay with her but my fatigue was stronger than my will and soon I began to yawn. Tifa opened her eyes upon hearing my yawning.

"Humph... Cloud?" She asked.

"Oh, you're awake..." That was the only thing I could say at that moment.

"Yeah... I guess I fell asleep." She rubbed her eyes gently.

"Yeah, I can see that. I told you not to wait for me this late."

"I can't. I get so worry when you don't show up in time for dinner."

"I know. I'm sorry for that." I lowered my head.

"That's okay." She smiled.

"You know..." I stood up and sat on her side. "I just realized that you talk in your sleep."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

"And what did I say?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"Not much... you just said my name."

"I did?" She flushed. I was fighting a chuckle when I saw her face turned red as a tomato. So I tried to ease her embarrassment letting her know that it was okay.

"I kinda liked it". I gave her a warm smile.

"Really?" She stared at me with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah. It's nice to know that I'm the man of your dreams..." I teased her with a smile and she chuckled in return.

"And what about you..." She narrowed her eyes at me as she lifted her face from the table. "Am I the girl of your dreams?" She said with a cocky smile as I stared at her.

"No." I said with a serious look.

Disappointed, she lowered her gaze. I couldn't help smiling at her reaction and then I approached her slowly to press a soft kiss on her lips. Tifa's eyes widened when she felt the brief contact with my lips.

"You are my dream come true." I said as I parted from her lips. It took her a moment to recover from the shock and then she smiled at me. Her eyes were fixed on me and there were something about her gaze that made me want to kiss her once again. And so I did. This time, she responded the kiss with the same tenderness. My heart was about to burst out of my chest and she wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me close. I didn't want her to let me go, so I tighten the grip as I kissed her. I was lost in her and I all I wanted was to be with her all night long.

"I love you." She whispered softly into my ear before returning to my lips.

And from that day on, I finally can say that I'm complete.

The end

* * *

_**A/N: a quick OneShot :3 hope you like it x3 leave me some reviews ^_^**_


End file.
